


A perfect day to leave town

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Should I finish it? It was quite a nice exercise in getting into the swing of writing, so I think I might. Anyway, tell me what you think if it's worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain poured heavily, dark grey clouds blanketing Lazytown's skies.

The place seemingly deserted as all the kids had gone inside to play. Ironic really seeing as how he didn't care anymore. Robbie Rotten, the town's villain, had come to the conclusion that his relevance in this town had reached nil. He'd decided not too long ago that he'd leave Lazytown and find another. Either one that didn't have a villain or just settle down somewhere where no one knew him and hopefully where could be alone.

The weather seemed to have helped in making his decision of leaving today. He'd be able to slip away without bumping into anyone. He'd packed up his few belongings, leaving his lair behind. All his machines, they'd be impossible to take unnoticed anyway and he could always make them again. He'd taken a few disguises, some of his favourites. Unfortunately, he couldn't take his orange chair with him either, maybe he could come back for it... maybe. Pulling himself and his suitcase out of the hatch of his lair, he jumped down and let the hatch fall closed behind him. He had donned a disguise, just in case he did run into someone. He snorted in annoyance at harshness that the rain was coming down at. That's when he remembered a certain component to his disguise. The bowlers hat that he was wearing had a little string hanging from the side which he pulled, a small umbrella popped out from the top.

"Ha ha!" Robbie exclaimed.

He picked up his suitcase and made to leave town.

*

The kids were all at Stephanie's. They had been playing outside that morning but not so long after they had come out the storm had rolled in and looked pretty determined to stay. It had been raining non-stop ever since. Sportacus had been with them but had bid them farewell once they had decided to head inside and went back to his airship. 

The kids were now playing a board game and occasionally watching the storm outside.

"Ugh!" Trixie exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Stephanie asked. 

"I'm bored. This is boring!" Trixie huffed.

"Yeah, no wonder they call it a  _bored_ game." Stingy chimed in.

"Ha! Good one, Stingy." Trixie said.

"Yes. It was, wasn't it." Stingy agreed.

Stephanie shook her head in amusement. "Then what should we do? It's still raining pretty bad out there."

A glance out the window confirmed that the rain had not let up and a strong wind had accompanied it. Ziggy, who had been sitting by the window eating candy, looked out into the storm. "Whoa! The rain sure is coming down hard! And the wind is really strong too! The trees aren't going to fall down are they?" Ziggy seemed a little worried as there was a tree outside Stephanie's house.

"Don't worry, Ziggy. The trees are strong enough to withstand the wind." Stephanie reassured.

"Ha! Yeah, like Sportacus!" Ziggy looked back out, happy to pay full attention back to his candy. That's when he noticed something or more like someone out in the storm. "Er, guys? I think there's someone out there."

Pixel rolled his eyes, still concentrated on his game while answering. "Ziggy, no one would be crazy enough to go out there in this weather."

"I guess then this guy must be really crazy."

Stephanie looked out the window and gasped. "Guys! There really is someone out there!"

Everyone crowded around the window and watched as someone struggled against the wind and rain.

"They're in trouble!" Pixel exclaimed.

"Sportacus will help them!" Ziggy suggested.

"But what if the storm affects his airship?" Stingy said.

"He'll find a way." Stephanie said with confidence. They all looked back as the man continued to battle the storm "He had to."

*

Sportacus, up in his airship, looked out and saw nothing but black. The clouds had created a dark, seemingly impenetrable curtain, shutting out Lazytown. His airship had stabilised at the moment. Earlier he had had trouble trying to steady it with the wind battering the ship. He hoped that every one below was alright, he at least knew the kids were inside and so far his crystal hadn't warned him of any danger... As soon as he finished the thought, it came to life.


	2. Chapter 2

As the wind and rain pelted Robbie he thought maybe choosing to leave today wasn't the best idea. He could of just as easily have left at night some other time, it would of worked just as well, but he was committed now turning back would just mean he got wet and blown about for nothing.

He continued to walk against the gale and lashing rain in an attempt to reach the edge of town and catch the next bus out of Lazytown. Being caught up in his thoughts as he was he failed to notice the tree that had become uprooted and was swaying dangerously in his direction and further more unfortunate in the decisions Robbie had made that day, he stopped to look over the town one last time. Just to clarify, stopping and taking stock of things whilst in a storm and are about to be crushed by a tree equals not the best of ideas. Although Robbie was unaware of one of these things. Sighing and trembling in a way that Robbie would claim to be from the cold and absolutely not from emotion, Robbie turned his back on Lazytown forever.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocked Robbie off his feet and straight into a puddle and wouldn't you know it right into the path of the falling tree. Robbie heard the creaking and looked up, he yelled.

*

As Sportacus' crystal flared to life, he jumped(and back flipped) into action.

"Someone's in trouble!"

He needed to get down from his airship but the wind meant the ladder was out, his ship wouldn't be stable enough. He'd have to land the entire ship if he was to help whoever was in trouble and he would help them. He jumped into the ships cockpit and tried to steady it as he lowered it below the clouds and steer it through the storm.

He knew he had to hurry, it was distressing him that it was taking him time to get to the person, but he concentrated on being as quick as possible. Once he had landed he wasted no more time in his rescue. He saw no one and was confused, the wind blew something into his face. Retracting the object from his face to find it to be a photograph. He recognised it to be from Ziggy's last birthday party. The picture included himself and the rest of the children but where had it come from? That's when he noticed the fallen tree up ahead and a partially crushed body.

Sportacus instantly jumped into action, landing just by the tree still unable to see the identity of the person. He got to work getting into position to lift the tree, careful not to further hurt the poor person who had been injured. Using his slightly above average hero strength, he lifted the tree and placed it clear of the pathway. In an instant he was back to the person's side. There was a suitcase open near the person, who he could now identify as a man, that he would retrieve in a moment.

The man was facing away from him and was clearly unconscious. Sportacus turned the man's face to try and see if he knew him. He did. It turned out to be none other than Robbie Rotten, but what was he doing out in weather like this? He checked Robbie over, not seeing anything broken, thankfully, but Robbie still was unconscious and he still needed Sportacus' help. He carefully lifted Robbie into his arms, making sure not to jostle Robbie too much and decided to take him somewhere he knew Robbie could be helped.

*

Stephanie and the others had lost sight of the figure. They were worried but didn't know if anything happened to them. A knock at the door made them all jump.

"I'll get it!" Stephanie ran over opening the door.

"Sportacus!" Everyone shouted. That's when they noticed Robbie.

"Sportacus! Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Stephanie ran over to the sofa, clearing it to make room for Robbie. Sportacus thanked her and gently placed Robbie down.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sportacus said as he dashed back outside.

"Sportacus, wait!" Stephanie called but he was already gone.

Ziggy approached the sofa and looked at how dishevelled and terrible Robbie looked. "Poor Robbie." Ziggy said solemnly. 

Sportacus who had ventured back outside, found Robbie's suitcase. While putting things back in it questions arose. What was Robbie doing out here? Why did he have a suitcase? Was he leaving? Why? And did the picture belong to him? He picked up the suitcase and headed back to Stephanie's.

*

Once Sportacus was back inside he saw that the kids had covered Robbie in a blanket and placed a cushion under his head. He smiled at the children's thoughtfulness, but frowned when he noticed how Robbie still looked in a bad way.

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah Sportacus?"

"Could you get a warm cloth for his face? I think I noticed a cut on his forehead and we should clean it up."

"Right away!" Stephanie rushed off to get what she needed.

The other kids had left Robbie alone not sure what else to do for him, although Ziggy had stayed sitting quite close, frequently glancing up at Robbie's prone form.

"Ziggy." Sportacus called.

"Yeah." Ziggy answered but without his usual enthusiasm.

"I think Robbie will need a drink when he wakes up, could you get him some water."

Ziggy instantly perked up with something to do. "Oh sure! Right away, Sportacus!" Ziggy ran off to the kitchen. Sportacus chuckled at Ziggy but his attention was instantly brought back on Robbie when he heard him groan in pain. Sportacus knelt by his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Robbie?"

Robbie felt like his head was pounding and his body felt heavy. "Where am I?"

Sportacus sighed in relief that Robbie was awake. "Robbie, how do you feel?"

"Awful! What a stupid question!"

Sportacus smiled. "Ziggy and Stephanie are getting some things and I don't think you were hurt seriously, you were lucky Robbie!" Sportacus was glad Robbie was okay. He had been too late to prevent Robbie from getting hurt, he had never failed before. Robbie could of been hurt a lot worse. 

Stephanie and Ziggy came back then, placing their items on the side table while babbling around Robbie, he wasn't really listening focused on Sportacus' puzzling expression.

"What's with the face, Sportaflop?" Robbie asked. 

Sportacus looked at Robbie. 

"You got hurt."

Robbie looked confused. "I know."

"I failed to save you."

All the kids instantly protested.

"No you didn't!" Stephanie said.

"Yeah! You found him and he's alright now." Ziggy added.

"I was too late though. He was already hurt, I'm supposed to prevent that."

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Sportakook! I'm fine. You did your job and was it your fault that I got hurt? No."

"But, if I hadn't taken so long..."

"Was it something you could control?"

"No. But-"

"Then you did all you could. You're you and you don't let people get hurt if you can help it."

Sportacus felt taken aback by Robbie's words.

"Robbie..."

Robbie made a face. "What?"

All the kids were also smiling.

"Aw, Robbie getting a little soft?" Trixie teased.

"How dare you! I merely couldn't stand Sportamope's face."

Sportacus all of a sudden remembered his questions.

"Robbie?"

Robbie grunted. "What now?"

"Why did you have a suitcase with you?"

Robbie's face blanched. "Er, um... none of your business!"

"Suitcase?" Ziggy said. "Were you going somewhere Robbie?"

"Yes. No!... maybe." Robbie avoided looking at them fiddling instead with the blanket that covered him. "I was perhaps, you know just maybe, not to say that I was, but-"

"Robbie," Sportacus placed a hand over his own fidgeting ones. "It's okay. You can tell us."

Robbie resigned himself to confessing and sighed. "Fine. I was planning on leaving Lazytown. Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

"You were going to leave?" Sportacus asked.

"Yeah. So? You got a problem with that Sporta-kook?" Robbie said indignantly. 

"Well, yes."

Robbie did a double take. "Really?! Why? Shouldn't you be pleased?"

Sportacus looked confused. "Why would I be pleased?"

"Well, you wouldn't need to worry about me coming up with evil plans all the time."

"No one's ever worried about that." Stephanie said.

Robbie pulled a face of annoyance and turned his head in her direction. "Pinkie?"

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah?"

"Perhaps you could refrain from making anymore smart little comments from now on."

"But I wasn't-"

"Ah!" Robbie held up his hand. "Not another word!"

Stephanie huffed but kept quiet.

Sportacus looked amused. "Robbie." Robbie looked back to Sportacus. "I wouldn't be pleased you were leaving, because I like you."

"What?!" Robbie exclaimed in shock. He cleared his throat and composed himself, he cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, what?"

"You're my friend, Robbie. I don't want you to go." Sportacus said sincerely, placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie slowly turned his head to stare down at Sportacus' hand, not sure what to make of it.

"Yeah, Robbie! You're fun!" Ziggy said.

"Yeah!" The others chimed in.

"Fun? But I try to ruin everything."

"But you always come up with silly games and you've sang with us a few times." Stephanie reminded him.

"Would you pipe down about that? I've got a reputation to uphold." Robbie said sniffing proudly, straightening his posture. Sportacus shook his head. 

"I think, whether you realise it or not, Robbie you enjoy what you do but maybe for a different reason than you think."

"I don't know what you mean. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am still trying to quietly leave town."

The children protested. "You can't go back out there! Sportacus just saved you from the terrible weather."

"Doesn't matter, I must away!" Robbie attempted to rise from the sofa but was firmly put back in his place by Sportacus' hand on his shoulder.

"What will you do?" Sportacus asked.

"I will find another place and disappear. You'll never hear from me again."

Sportacus pulled out the photo he had rescued from flying away and held it out to Robbie. "Are you sure that's what you really want?"

Robbie gasped, grabbed the photo and hid it in his jacket. "Give that back! Why don't you keep your nose out of other people's business, Sporta-snoop!"

"Why don't you just stay? Maybe try not being a villain?" Stephanie suggested.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Robbie said, offended. "What is Robbie Rotten if not rotten?"

"Robbie, you're a nice guy-" "Take that back!" Robbie interrupted. "You don't have to change, just stay. Nobody wants you to leave." Sportacus finished.

Robbie's shoulders deflated. "But I'm a failure as a villain."

"Robbie! You're a great villain!" Sportacus said encouragingly.

"I am?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, just right for Lazytown." Pixel said.

"Yeah! Could you imagine if another villain took over Lazytown?" Ziggy added.

Robbie huffed arrogantly. "Absolutely not! They wouldn't have the style I do." Robbie said waggling his eyebrows and licking his hand to slick back his hair.

"Yeah..." Stephanie said. "Anyway, you belong here, Robbie with your friends."

Robbie for a second looked silently at Stephanie. His chin wobbled. "Belong?"

"Of course! Come on, Robbie. Say you'll stay." Sportacus said.

Robbie breathed in shakily and composed himself, covering up his emotional slip. "Well! It's obvious you can't live without me and so I have made the decision, for you, even though I was going to leave and wave goodbye to you losers, I've decided to stay. You're welcome and um..." Robbie turned sheepish. "Thank you."

Everyone turned to each other and laughed.

"That's good, Robbie." Sportacus said patting Robbie's back.

Stephanie got up. "C'mon guys let's make cocoa and cookies!"

"Cookies?!" Robbie exclaimed excitedly. 

"Yeah, come on. You can add the chocolate chips." Stephanie led the way to the kitchen.

"But they're my chocolate chips!" complained Stingy.

"Tough cookies, Stinky." Robbie said as he barged his way through to the kitchen.

"It's Stingy!"

"Whatever." Robbie called over his shoulder as he took the mixing bowl and spoon from Stephanie.

Sportacus shook his head and followed. They ended up singing a song about baking that Robbie most certainly did NOT join in with, thank you very much and as the storm lasted until the next day, they all camped in the living room telling stories and drinking cocoa until they fell asleep, Robbie snoring loudly.

Sportacus had stayed and woke before everyone else. He noticed Robbie was still wrapped up in a blanket, clutching a pillow and surrounded by the children. Ziggy was propped in his right arm, Stephanie on his left and the rest encircling him. They had been listening, enraptured to Robbie's stories and laughing at parts that perhaps by Robbie's occasional annoyance wasn't supposed to be funny. Sportacus was glad that Robbie had decided to stay. The kids really did like him and ironically the effort Robbie put into his scheming wasn't exactly lazy. He looked outside and saw it to be sunny. He looked once more upon the the bundle of sleeping misfits, Sportacus quietly left for his airship ready for what would surely be another exciting day in Lazytown.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I finish it? It was quite a nice exercise in getting into the swing of writing, so I think I might. Anyway, tell me what you think if it's worth it.


End file.
